


things luther hargreeves has accidentally broken

by quadrille



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Family Issues, Gen, Short, Superpowers, accidental violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/pseuds/quadrille
Summary: An itemised list.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	things luther hargreeves has accidentally broken

Klaus’ arm when they were five, in a bout of fun boyish rough-housing that went too far.

Allison’s pastel-pink jewelry box, which he painstakingly glued back together with the glue from his model plane kits.

Diego’s shoulder, yanked out of its socket at age seven, when Luther tried waking up his brother and getting him out of bed a bit too quickly, rushing for a mission.

An obstacle course he ran too enthusiastically with Numbers Five and Six, leaving the three of them covered in splinters and needing to be patched up by Mom.

The door of a wardrobe during an illicit game of hide and seek, when he was like 99% certain Five had teleported inside it.

Nothing of Vanya’s; their sister is unpowered, and he is too careful with his strength around her.

Diego’s favourite boxing bag during an argument, one single frustrated strike splitting the seams and spilling sand all over the floor.

Nothing of his father’s. Reginald is implacable and untouchable, and Number One walks on eggshells around him, far too well-behaved and in control of himself.

Allison’s heart, when she asked him to come with her to Los Angeles. He said yes, but when the day arrived, the boy panicked and found that he simply couldn’t leave. Could not bring himself to open the door of that cage and step outside it with her.

The world, by trying to protect it, by locking Vanya in a vault.

The world.

The world.

**Author's Note:**

> A short character study. Despite the theme of this lil piece, I love Luther with all my heart and will accept zero anti-Luther negativity in the comments!!


End file.
